Past Visions
by Rogue Feline
Summary: Formerly known as Past, Present, Future, Past Visions is a BanjoKazooie romance fic. Short, sweet, and simple. Read if you want to feel warm and fuzzy.


**Past Visions**

* * *

Golden threads of sunlight filtered through the dense leaf canopy, shining brightly down on the resting figure beneath them. The yellow lights danced off her red and golden feathers. A beam caught her in the eye and Kazooie stirred restlessly, scooting back a ways as her eyes fluttered open. She glanced around from beneath her tree, scanning for any signs of Gruntilda's minions. Though they had long since rid Spiral Mountain of the fiends, she was still worried that they might return. She hadn't told this to anyone, especially JamJars. He taunted her enough as it was...

Though, she wouldn't complain too much if a few_did_ return. It had been a while since she'd fought something, and she was sure that wasn't good for her health.

I shouldn't be awake yet, she thought bitterly, one talon raising to scratch just beneath her jawbone. She lowered her foot, and curled back up to rest. More accurately, she didn't_want_ to be awake yet.

Just as Kazooie was finally beginning to drift back to sleep, she heard a loud howl and a loud crash. She winced and ground her teeth together, eyes opening, then narrowing as she got unsteadily to her feet. She knew that familiar yelp. She'd had to live with it for many years now.

"Banjo!" she called angrilly as she trotted towards their small shed resting in the shade of the massive walls that surrounded Spiral Mountain. "What did you break this time?"

Banjo's muffled response sounded rather meek and embarassed, and this only confirmed the breegull's suspicions that he'd broken something. And worse, it was probably something of hers.

"Umm...nothing!" Banjo called weakly from the bedroom. Kazooie snorted and pushed her head against the door till it swung open and moved into the bedroom, where she saw Banjo standing awkardly over a painted picture of Kazooie that had been hanging over their bed. Kazooie felt a twitch form in the corner of her eye.

Banjo awkardly picked the picture up in his large paws, looking nervous. "Don't worry Kaz, I'm sure I can fix this," he mumbled, looking thoughtfully at it...but then sat it down with a heavy sigh. He'd fix it later.

Kazooie felt the twitch getting faster, and she was sure it was quite visible now, because Banjo seemed to feel more awkward and embarassed now. She groaned, then hopped over to him and shuffled into her usual place, nestled in his bright blue backpack.

"Lets go do something, I can't take much more of this peaceful living stuff," she growled, eyes flashing dangerously, as if daring him to disagree.

Banjo knew all too well what'd happen if he disagreed with her when she was in this kind of mood. He rubbed a paw nervously over his head. He could recall vividly each peck he'd received from his short-tempered partner.

"Okay, so, where to?" Banjo asked, firming the straps on his backpack as he jogged outside.

"Hold on, I'll try and think of some place really, really dangerous," she mumbled, brow furrowing with thought. Banjo whined quite loudly at that.

"Awwwww, c'mon Kaz..." he groaned, earning himself a disapproving grunt from Kazooie. "Can't we go somewhere nice?"

"...Okay, I'll bite. What place did_you_ have in mind?" she snarled.

Kazooie later felt like she deserved a good kick in the rear, and would have gladly done it herself if she could reach. They were resting on one of the floating stone islands that circled the massive (and to Kazooie, massively annoying) realm of Cloud Cuckoo Land.

"...Whoever spawned this place shall thus burn in the flaming pits of Hell," Kazooie snarled.

Banjo coughed loudly, smiling weakly, "W-well...at least its not the safest place! Right Kaz...?"

"The only danger you have here is me throwing up and aiming for you," she groaned, huddling up in his backpack.

Banjo sighed and sat there quietly. "...Well, its really...really nice here at sunset," he whispered, voice suddenly quite low...almost...seducing.

Kazooie rustled inside his backpack in response, blinking at the change in her partner's voice. "Um...okay, but, you know, I'm not really a 'nice' kind of person..."

Banjo was oddly silent. Kazooie expected at least whining.

So, she waited until sunset as he'd said, though the entire time she was tempted to crawl out of the backpack and sneak away, maybe prowl around Gruntilda's Lair for a while...

She shifted restlessly in his backpack, and just as she was longingly starting to dream of how many minions she could be killing right now, Banjo's voice jerked her from her dazed trance.

"Its sunset, come on out," Banjo whispered.

Kazooie let out a disgrunted sigh as she poked her head out of the backpack. She'd put up with it, just to shut him up...

But those thoughts soon fled her mind and her beak dropped agape with astonishment as she stared, wide-eyed, at the glowing golden sunset. The sky began to glow with golden, pink, and blue colors as the clouds began thinning, casting soft shadows upon the ground far below, and the small island on which they sat. Kazooie felt a gentle wind ruffle her feathers and she let out a deep, content sigh. It was so beautiful...

She watched the sun set, and slowly, the sky began to darken, the colors a swirled pattern of different shades of blue and black. One by one, glowing white stars dotted the sky. Kazooie silently saught out a few constellations and then rumbled with contentment. The sky was so open and clear up here...the wind, so cool...soft...

"Do you...like it, Kazooie?" Banjo asked quietly, and Kazooie jumped slightly. He'd been quiet for so long. She nodded slowly, and shifted, seeming to have only now realized just how close she was to him. Banjo probably noticed to. He was blushing.

"I...I'm glad, Kazooie," Banjo said timidly.

"Glad for what?" Kazooie mumbled, looking away from the shimmering stars and down into his eyes...his deep, blue eyes...they seemed so much brighter...they seemed so deep...warm... She blushed in embarassment. Why was she thinking about him like this...?

Banjo gulped, and gently nudged her out of his backpack. He sat it aside, and very gently, wrapped his soft, warm paws around her and pulled her against his chest. Kazooie let out a soft gasp of surprise, and again as Banjo boldly, but shyly, leaned down and nuzzled his snout against her beak gently.

"...That you're here with me now..." came his soothing response. Kazooie felt icy cold shivers dance up and down her spine as his soft words.

"Banjo, I..." Kazooie whispered...but her words were cut short, as Banjo leaned closer, lips hovering just over hers. Kazooie trembled with anticipation.

"Kazooie..." he mumbled, voice a soft sigh as he gently pressed his warm lips to hers. Kazooie fell limp in his arms as Banjo deepened the kiss. She heard him whisper around their kiss, "I love you..."

"I love you to..." she whispered... she leaned up into the kiss, eyes half lidded and shining as she gazed dreamily at him.

The kiss lasted several minutes, but once it broke Kazooie felt like she could have gone on for hours. She huddled against Banjo, eyes shutting. Maybe not hours...she was so tired.

Banjo lay back, and gently pulled her against his soft, warm, furry body and curled protectivally around her as he drifted off to sleep. Kazooie gazed at him, and sighed happily, fondly remembering all of the adventures they'd had together. It was only now that she realized how much they truly had gone through together. How much they'd overcome in their years together.

Kazooie smiled softly and as thoughts of adventure and romance drifted through her mind, the past visions slowly started to soothe her, weary her...she was so tired...

With a sigh of contentment, and feeling like it would never get any better than this, Kazooie rested her beak over his chest and her eyelids slowly fluttered shut. She let out a soft sigh as she fell asleep, nuzzling and kissing her best friend, and first love, once more, before she fell fully asleep.

* * *

Lookie me do! I write **MUSHY CRAP**. I_like_ mushy crap, don't you? Well, finally, my first story is finished and ready for some reviews!


End file.
